


Forbidden

by AEpixie7



Category: Pokemon GO, Surfacage - Fandom
Genre: And The World Will Turn To Ash (Pokemon Fan Comic), Domination, F/M, First Time, Some Fluff, Surfacage, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7
Summary: The WillowxSabrina ship is toot-tooting around my head as of late. This is the first time they hook up, the night they rescued the twins from Cipher. Both are in their early thirties. Smutty smut smut.





	

Sabrina rubbed her temple as she watched the doctor carefully assessing the twins. They kept pulling away from him, cowering against the walls. The older one even bit him once. Poor thing was more like a feral animal than a child. What they had been through... it was monstrous.

She glanced over at Willow, and he seemed just as stunned. She stepped toward him, and he sucked in a breath, clearing his throat and sniffing as she saw the lingering glimmer of tears in his eyes.

"They are in good hands. Opal Laboratories has the best doctors on staff. They'll find out exactly what has been done to them and... recommend a course of action," he said, though his voice was weak. She could tell he hated speaking so methodically about human life.

She smiled at him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. They were sworn enemies, technically. They had both been forbidden by their superiors to collaborate but... when they heard the rumors about what Cipher was up to, they just had to know for sure. They had disobeyed their orders, and joined forces to liberate the twins. Sabrina had honestly been hoping the rumors weren't true. That would have meant there weren't monsters in the world who could do such a thing to children but... she had sadly been proven wrong.

"They are here now. Safe. And I don't know about you, but I could go for a stiff drink," she said, and he glanced over at her, his eyebrow raised mischievously. She swallowed hard as his dark grey eyes met hers. She didn't know what had just hit her, but she blinked a few times and banished whatever it was.

"Absolutely. I've got some whiskey in my office? Might have a nice bottle of Merlot in the lab, if that's more your speed."

"Whiskey sounds wonderful," she said, and he nodded, leading her through the dark hallways of Opal Laboratories. She knew Giovanni would kill her if she didn't bring back information about the lab, but it just seemed wrong to stab Willow in the back like that, after everything they had been through to rescue the twins. He was the first person she had ever refused to swindle. She actually felt... protective of him. She swallowed hard as that realization hit her.

He swiped his key card and pushed open the door to his office, allowing her to step inside. It was dark, but her red eyes afforded her a somewhat inhuman amount of low-light visibility. Willow stepped around her, and clicked on the desk lamp, before pulling his lab coat from his shoulders and tossing it over his office chair. "Please, make yourself comfortable," he said as he fetched some glasses and a decanter of amber-colored liquor from a cupboard.

Sabrina glanced around the office, and grinned. It was everything she had expected of a man like him. Neat and orderly, but with a certain amount of... flair. The walls were a warm maroon, and the furniture was upholstered in dark leather and deep cherry wood. The book shelves were brimming with literature, and above his desk, captured in an ornate gold frame, was a breathtaking painting of Lugia, hovering over the symbol of Harmony.

"That piece is... exquisite," she said, taking the glass of whiskey he offered and staring up at it. He chuckled low in his throat, and sipped his whiskey.

"Don't get any ideas, Rocket. I've got impeccable security," he said, and she smiled wide, pulling her eyes down to meet his. She stepped closer to him, swirling her whiskey in her glass. When she spoke, her voice was equal parts threat and seduction. "Oh believe me, Professor. If there is something I want from you... I will get it."

Willow grinned back at her, and he held her gaze for quite some time, his smile fading slowly as she swore she saw his eyes flickering down to her lips.

He cleared his throat nervously, stepping around her and pulling his glasses from his nose, throwing them on his desk. Sabrina took several deep breaths as she realized how warm she was feeling. She had only had a sip of her whiskey. Had she really just... flirted?

She turned back to see Willow anxiously rustling his hair, before flopping down on the leather sofa and heaving a heavy sigh. His hair was now marvelously messy, and she couldn't help the way her eyes lingered on his chest, where his track jacket was unzipped a maddeningly small amount. She felt another wave of warmth, and instant anger at herself. She knew exactly what she was feeling. Sure, she had been on a rather long dry spell, but... Willow? She couldn't deny that he was a very attractive man. Those grey eyes didn't reveal much about him, and it was the mystery that was intriguing. She had always assumed, because he was a Professor, he must be a goody two shoes. But perhaps...

She swallowed the lump in her throat and approached the couch, easing down next to him and tucking her legs up beneath her. Her pencil skirt slid slightly up her legs, and that time she was sure his eyes had drifted along the line of her ankle, up her calf to the edge of her skirt.

"So... what happens now? To the twins?" he asked, and she was yanked back to reality. She took a deep breath, chastising herself. _You can't seriously be attracted to him. It's Willow. Stop._

"Well... if it's something you'd allow, I think... I'd like to care for them," she said, and his eyes widened. "Really? Uh, I mean... Yes of course. I know how you felt about this mission. It may be... a little complicated, given who you work for, but..." he hesitated, taking a nervous sip of his whiskey before his eyes met hers. "May I ask... why?" he asked, his eyes bearing down on her.

"Well... let's just say I..." she didn't know how to proceed without divulging too much of her own past. She had never really shared it with anyone, but... she couldn't believe what she was feeling. She _trusted_ him.

"As a young girl, I... was headed down a very dark path. My psychic abilities took hold of me early and I... didn't handle it well. I hurt people. Someone helped me through it and in doing so, made me stronger. Gave me the confidence to become what I am. No matter what anyone thinks of me. And I saw the way the twins acted. They were like... caged beasts. Even now that they are free, they still feel the vice grip of fear. They always will. I think I can help them because... I know what that feels like- knowing what you are capable of and terrified of everyone around you because either they are a threat, and you need to defend yourself or... they are a friend. And one way or another, you know deep down that you will hurt them one day. Because of... what you are..."

Her voice trailed off as she realized just how much she had blurted. She hadn't meant to, but the twins, they... awakened some feelings from her childhood that she hadn't addressed in a very long time.

Willow was quiet for several minutes. He watched her with muted curiosity, then pulled his attention down to his glass of whiskey. He swirled it around, then gulped the last of it, setting the glass carefully on the coffee table. "Sabrina, I..." he stuttered, pinching between his eyes as he mulled over his words. He sighed, pulling his attention back to her. She averted her eyes, fidgeting nervously with her glass of whiskey. She was going to need a refresher on the alcohol, and soon.

"I never knew that about you. I mean, I always assumed there were... extenuating circumstances that would lead someone to join Team Rocket, but... I am very sad to hear you speak that way about yourself. Despite your... allegiances, I have always held you in the utmost regard. You are a powerful woman. You are beautiful and... a very capable tactician. Your abilities and your affiliation with Team Rocket may keep you from making many connections with people but... you and I achieved something today. We worked well together. I hope you can consider me... your friend," he said quietly.

She sat up straighter and cleared her throat in an effort to banish the emotions that bubbled up inside her. She knew this was a mistake. Working with Willow. It had gone uncharacteristically well. That was the problem. Now she was finding herself trusting him, confiding in him. He had called her beautiful. Of course that had not fallen on deaf ears. And the worst part... she was hopelessly attracted to him. Not just his physicality, but his intelligence, his kindness. Everything about him. _Fuck._

She jumped up from the couch and snatched his decanter of whiskey, pouring herself a generous glass. She swallowed a large gulp, then turned back, leaning against his desk and staring down into her glass.

"That is a very big undertaking, Sabrina," Willow said, standing and approaching the desk, pouring himself another glass of whiskey. "Raising teenagers."

She giggled and glanced up at him. "Well Surge tells me you are... ah, what were the words he used? Yes. _Laughably awkward_ with his little nephew," she teased, and he blushed. "So what other choice do we have?" she laughed, loving how his jaw dropped when she teased him.

"I most certainly am not! The boy is just... odd."

"I didn't think so. Seems a little hyperactive, but..." she trailed off, thinking back on the little blonde boy. In truth, she agreed with Willow. Surge's nephew was indeed strange.

"Surge talks about you a lot," Willow said absently, and she thought she detected... bitterness? "You and he..." he prodded sheepishly, his eyes downcast. She grinned, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Surge and I... are colleagues. He is a valuable asset of Team Rocket and a trusted associate. But... he and I are very similar personality types. Both extremely dominant, and extremely passionate. We have a tendency to... clash," she said delicately, and she could see Willow smiling out of the corner of her eye. He thought he was being so sneaky. _Men._

"Well... regardless," he huffed, though she could see the smug satisfaction on his face. "I still think that's very brave of you to take in the twins. To go from no children to... two? Not to mention... _these_ two. I mean, not that I don't think you could handle it," he started to stutter. "Alone, anyway. Well, I mean, not to assume you're alone. You're... well, uh, I'm sure you have plenty of prospects, seeing as you're, uh, a very accomplished woman and so... attractive..." he was stuttering around his words, his cheeks and ears burning a furious red. She smiled wide, raising an eyebrow at him as she placed her glass on his desk. She leaned against the desk, crossing her arms and watching him fidget. Honestly, she was loving the stroke to her ego as he fumbled hopelessly over his words. She was also finding it very hard to concentrate on anything other than the pounding of her heart. He was absolutely adorable when he was nervous.

"Oh, hell. I'm making a fool of myself. I need to shut my mouth," Willow grumbled, his cheeks still blushing. She giggled, biting her lip as she finally made a conscious decision. "No, you just need to put it to better use," she cooed, and his eyes shot up to meet hers. His chest began rising quicker as he stared at her, unsure of what she meant. She decided to move quickly, before she could think about it. She stepped forward, relishing the quiet whimper he made as her lips touched his. He stood frozen in shock for a moment, before reaching up to cradle her neck, his thumb absently tracing along her jawline. She shivered at how light the touch was, and deepened the kiss, parting her lips and coaxing his tongue to dance with hers. She smoothed her hand up his chest, over his collarbone to his neck, where she curled her fingers, coursing them through his hair and grazing her fingernails down the back of his neck. He gasped, his knees weakening, causing him to catch himself on the desk. Heat pulsed up and down Sabrina's legs at his reaction. How she loved to make a man tremble like that...

"Sorry," Willow whispered, his voice rough. "I uh... I have an old injury on my back that, um, left me really sensitive... there," he winced. She grinned deviously, stroking her fingernails back up his neck, causing his entire body to shudder violently. He attacked her lips, taking the bottom one between his teeth before he growled at her. "For the love of Arceus... _stop that._ "

"Oooo, Willow," she giggled, her other hand reaching up and finding the zipper of his track jacket, sliding it slowly downward. "I do believe that is the fastest I've ever made a man beg for mercy..."

He let out a nervous laugh, watching as she unzipped his jacket the rest of the way, pushing it open and easing her hands over his chest. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh, his hands finding hers and pulling them away.

"Sabrina, this... isn't a good idea. We can't," he whispered, though she could hear the regret in his voice.

She leaned forward, pressing soft kisses along his jawline, then moving her lips to his neck. He reluctantly rolled his head back and let loose another trembling sigh, releasing her wrists and allowing her hands to roam his sides. She loved the way his muscles quivered and hitched as she slithered her fingertips over his skin. Loved his gasping breaths and the way his strong chest rose and fell as his breathing quickened. She took his earlobe between her teeth, tugging gently and earning her a soft whimper.

"Didn't I say... if there was something I wanted from you..." she stepped forward to pin him against his desk, one of her legs bending in between his so her thigh rubbed against his pants, his whimper turning to a pained moan. "That there was nothing you could do to stop me?" she whispered, licking her tongue over the crown of his ear. He sighed against her cheek, one of his hands slipping around to her lower back, pulling her in to him. She lifted her leg once more, chuckling darkly into his ear as she felt his arousal against her thigh. She pulled back, kissing his lips once more and rolling her hips forward and clawing her fingernails down his sides. He groaned into her kiss, his hand clutching at her back as the other one slithered around to grip her ass, hard. She pulled away from his kiss to whine softly, and she saw his eyes weaken. He rocked his hips slowly forward, rubbing his arousal against her leg. "You did say that..." he whispered, the smile evident in his voice. She grinned, pushing his jacket from his arms and leaning down to nip at his shoulder. He twitched, before she nipped at him again, then again, making him tremble a little more with every bite, before she reached up and traced her fingernails down the back of his neck, just as she bit down rather forcefully on his shoulder, over top of the red, stinging marks from her previous bites. Willow cried out, his knees buckling as he barely caught himself on the edge of the desk. He was panting loudly, and he reached up, running a hand anxiously through his hair.

"When... you... said..." he panted, blinking away his disorientation. "You were a dominant personality... you weren't... just talking about your work ethic... were you?" he asked, and she chuckled, taking him by the hand and leading him toward the leather couch. She released his hand and began slowly unbuttoning her blouse, his eyes watching her hungrily. "Very astute, Professor," she said coyly, shrugging her shirt from her shoulders as she began unbuttoning her pencil skirt. Willow swallowed hard, ringing his hands nervously but unable to look away. She swung her hips seductively from side to side, her eyes never leaving his as she pushed her skirt to the ground. She stood in an impressive lace push-up bra and matching thong, and she saw Willow wince and bite his lip at the sight of her body. "Take your clothes off. Now," she ordered, and he panted hard, his hands shaking as he fumbled over the buckle of his belt. She stepped closer, and with every inch of her proximity, he trembled harder. She smiled, her ego growing ever stronger as she realized he couldn't even unbutton his pants because he was shaking so badly.

She stopped his hands with hers, kissing his lips carefully. "Easy, sweetheart," she whispered, her fingers working the button of his pants. "You're not supposed to be shaking this badly until _after_ I'm through with you..." she said with a smile, which he returned. "S-sorry," he stuttered as she unzipped his pants and pushed them from his hips, leaving him in only his boxer briefs. "You uh... you just... make me n-nervous. I've... never been with a woman as _hng_ ," he yelped as she gripped his crotch, feeling his warm, hard length straining against his underwear. She smoothed her hand slowly down, then back up, rubbing the length of his hard cock and cupping his balls gently. His hands grasped her arms, and he collapsed forward, resting his forehead on her shoulder. He moaned as her fingertips danced along the elastic of his underwear, his hands clutching her arms as he lightly rocked his hips toward her hand. "Ohhhhh Sabrina..." he moaned, nuzzling her neck.

"A woman as... what, Willow?" she whispered, her fingertips easing torturously slowly beneath the elastic of his underwear, but stopping before they reached their destination. He whimpered quietly, rocking his hips once more. " _God_ as... beautiful as you _please Sabrina_ ," he begged, and she decided to tease him just a bit more, her fingernails tickling the sensitive skin of his stomach. The muscles beneath shivered and clenched, and she could feel his entire body quaking. She eased her hand down, grasping his hard length and stroking him slowly. He groaned loud, his teeth finding her shoulder and his hands cupping her breasts, massaging over the lace of her bra.

"Willow, I need you to know something about me," she whispered, loving the way his body trembled and his hands roamed her skin with a quickening desperation as she stroked up his hard shaft, her thumb rubbing softly over the sensitive head. "I get off on dominating a man. I want to make you squirm. Make you beg and cry in pain and ecstasy. That's what I like. Think you can handle that?"

Willow chuckled low in his throat, pulling away from her and slowly dropping to his knees. His hands rested sensually on her hips, pulling her toward him so he could plant a soft kiss just below her belly button. His grey eyes looked up at her, and she grew weak in the knees at how vulnerable and desperate he seemed, kneeling before her. "Yes ma'am," he whispered, and she shivered from the sound of complete submission in his voice. Somehow, he knew exactly what she wanted.

She smiled wide, running her hand through his silver hair, and motioning for the couch. "Good boy," she cooed. He stood and backed to the couch, his eyes fascinated by every curve of her body as he sank slowly onto it. She approached his desk, and began digging around her purse. "Usually I'm a bit more prepared but..." she pulled a pair of handcuffs from her bag and dangled them from her finger, smiling mischievously. "This is all I've got at the moment. Gonna have to make do," she said, approaching him and crawling into his lap. He shuddered, his hands finding her thighs as he rocked his hips gently, trying to gain more contact where he was aching so badly. She giggled, rolling her hips away from him and denying him the friction he yearned for.

"Ah-ah. You surrendered all control when you agreed to this, Willow. You're just my play thing now. You will touch me only when I say you can. If you speak, it had better be 'yes ma'am', 'thank you', or the occasional cry for mercy. And if you cum, it will only be when I allow it. Understand?" she whispered, his eyes glazing over with lust at every word. He nodded slowly, and she reached up to grab a handful of his hair, yanking his head back and licking a tantalizing line along his throat, before taking the sensitive skin between her lips and sucking gently. "I'm sorry, what was that?" she whispered in his ear.

"Yes ma'am," he groaned, and she felt the warmth spreading over her body as anticipation gripped her. He was a natural at being submissive. She wondered if he had ever been with a dom before, or if this was just secretly what he had always wanted from a woman and never received.

"Is this what you like? A powerful woman... treating you like a toy?" she cooed as she snapped the handcuffs over one wrist and forced his hands behind his back, snapping the other link and restraining them there. She crawled quickly backwards, kneeling on the floor and raking her fingernails roughly down his thighs. He yelped and nodded quickly. "Ye- yes ma'am," he mumbled. She giggled as she reached back, unclipping her bra and letting it fall to the floor, loving the absolutely painful expression on his face as he hungrily scoured her soft, full breasts, completely unable to touch her.

She reached up and hooked her fingers over the elastic of his underwear, allowing him to lift his hips from the couch as she slid them down his legs. She swallowed hard and blushed as she looked up at him. She felt no shame in admitting that he had a beautiful cock. She bit her lip and maintained eye contact with him as she crawled slowly up his body, laying gently in his lap and smoothing his cock between her breasts as she licked up his abs, flicking her tongue at the top of his treasure trail. He moaned loudly, rocking his hips and thrusting himself against her soft breasts.

"That feel good Daddy?" she asked quietly, easing back down and planting a torturously soft kiss on the head of his cock. He hissed in a breath, and she saw a slick of pre cum oozing from his cock just as she pulled her lips away. "I'll take that as a yes," she teased, licking away the pre cum and wiping her mouth with her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Holy Jesus, Sabrina," he mumbled, bucking his hips as she raised an eyebrow at him. She took the base of his shaft into her hand and licked her lips, leaning closer to him but keeping her eyes locked with his. She eased her hand up his shaft, her hand smoothing over his head as she leaned further down, taking his balls between her lips and rolling one on her tongue, then the other. "Oh fuck!" Willow practically screamed as she began stroking his cock with her hand, her lips and tongue massaging his balls as her other hand tickled up the back of his thigh before gripping his ass. He bucked his hips, and she tightened her grip on his cock, releasing his balls so she could take his length into her mouth and cover it with saliva, before returning her attention to his balls. She eased her own saliva over the length of his cock with her hand, creating a steady rhythm as she sucked and kissed his balls. He lay his head back on the couch, closing his eyes as he panted, his stomach muscles quivering. "Ohmygod Sabrina that... oh that feels s- _so good_..." he whimpered, his breath hitching in his throat as she turned her head, lightly nipping at the inside of his thigh with her teeth. He whined, and she could feel him getting harder in her hand as she sucked the tip of his cock into her mouth, pushing him to the back of her throat and gagging slightly. He groaned loud, his legs already beginning to twitch and shake as she eased him slowly back out of her mouth, her hand sliding up after her mouth as she licked a ring around his head. She began bobbing her head slowly up and down, switching between a tighter pressure with her hand and mouth to a torturously light combination of fingertips and tongue. She waited until his stomach muscles began shivering and he was panting and groaning constantly. Just as he began spewing breathless curses, she closed her fingers tightly around the base of his shaft, to keep him from coming, and sucked her cheeks around the head of his cock, her tongue flicking over that sensitive spot just beneath the head. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck yes Sabrina!" he cried, and she leaned back, but kept her fingers locked around his shaft, loving how his stomach muscles clenched and she could see his cock and balls twitching from the need to release. He whimpered as his toes curled and he squirmed in her grasp, before his breathing slowed and his body relaxed into the couch, though he continued to tremble.

"Oh you thought I would let you come that easily?" she cooed, crawling up into his lap and resting her hands on his heaving chest. She rocked her hips against him, her lacy panties caressing against his rock hard cock. He whined, his arms straining against the handcuffs as he peered down at her perfect body. "No, no, my pet," she whispered, standing and sliding her panties down her legs before crawling over him once more, his throbbing cock positioned at her warm entrance. "You are going to make me cum. Make me beg for it, Daddy," she moaned as she lowered herself onto his cock, both of them gasping as he filled her up. She gripped his shoulders hard as she eased him out of her core, before lowering herself and penetrating once more. Willow winced and bit his lip, as more incoherent noises escaped his lips. "You may not cum until I do. And if you do, there is going to be hell to pay, understand?" she seethed, moving her hips faster and faster. Willow's mouth hung open as he watched his pink cock sliding in and out of her, and he groaned loud before resting his head back on the couch and trying to catch his breath. "Ohhhhh Sabrina I don't... know if I can... hold out..." he whined, and she grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking him forward. She kissed him forcefully, his lips desperately seeking hers.

"Warn me if you feel like you're going to cum. Trust me. I know how this works..." she said sensually, drawing her fingernail along his jawline, before leaning back and coursing her hands through her long black hair, as she began bouncing on top of his cock. She loved everything about this position- his restrained hands, the view of his body, the control. She particularly liked every twist of his face as she slammed down onto his cock, as he tried desperately to keep himself from coming. She decided to be a little mean, if only to see how much he could take. She leaned forward, one hand smoothing over his chest, her fingertips finding his nipple. She took his earlobe between her teeth and tugged gently as she pinched his nipple, rocking her hips steadily against him. She whimpered into his ear, and she felt his hips buck in response to the sound. "Oh, _yeah_ Daddy. Your cock feels so good inside me..." she groaned low into his ear, licking over the crown. "Fuck Sabrina, _please_... please stop," he begged, and she chuckled, causing him to hiss in a breath as he shuddered. "God I love it when you beg," she teased, leaning back and slamming onto his cock, her breasts bouncing with her movement as she felt the pulsing waves of pleasure between her legs. How she loved the way he looked, sweating, shaking and helpless beneath her...

He grimaced and bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. He slammed his eyes shut, arching his back and resting back against the sofa cushions. "Oh fuck Sabrina, I..." he began to blurt, but she had already seen the warning signs- his heaving chest, the clenching of his stomach muscles and the way his jaw hung open, his lips quivering. She removed herself from him entirely, backing away and smiling mischievously as she watched him writhe in agony at the precipice of orgasm. He cried out in frustration, before crawling from the sofa, his wrists still bound behind him, and rested his forehead against her hip as he gasped for air. She coursed a hand through his sweaty silver hair, loving the way he trembled under her touch.

"Oh please, Sabrina. Please I can't take any more. I want to make you cum but _God_ I can't think of anything other than cuming inside of you. You're driving me _insane_..." he begged, his voice hoarse with desperation. She giggled mischievously, her hand still running absently through his hair. "Good. That's exactly the way I want you. But..." she stepped around him, sitting delicately on the couch and reaching out with her foot, her ankle resting on his shoulder.

"I told you... you may cum when I say so. Now... show me what that pretty mouth of yours can do..." she cooed, his eyes weakening in response. He kissed her ankle that rested gently over his shoulder, and she shivered at the tingling sensation of his lips.

"May I have the use of my hands, please ma'am? I don't think you'll regret it," he cooed, the hint of a smile on his lips. She grinned in response, reaching over to the side table and snatching up the handcuff keys she had left there. "You sound confident, Professor. I sincerely hope, for your benefit, you can back it up," she said, reaching around him to unlock the cuffs. He moved his newly freed hand quickly to cradle her neck, stealing a kiss from her lips.

"I'll let you be the judge of that," he whispered, pulling her leg back up to his shoulder and tracing maddeningly soft circles over her ankle with his fingertips. She shivered at his touch, and he grinned, happy with her response. She leaned back on the couch, and watched him kiss his way up her leg, before he placed her other leg over his shoulder, his teeth playfully nipping at the inside of her thigh, making her yelp. It soon turned to a breathless moan as he placed a gentle kiss over her heat, before his tongue ventured along her wet lips. She arched her back, her hand running through his hair as she bit her lip, her body shivering as he flicked his tongue slowly over her clit. She whined, her legs twitching as she ached for more. But he just slowly flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit, making her shudder harder every time.

"Oh, yeah!" she whimpered, her thighs quivering on either side of his face, her hand gripping a handful of his hair. "Oh please more!" she begged, moaning loud as she felt his fingertips prodding at her entrance as he pressed the flat of his tongue against her clit. He eased two fingers inside her, as he began lapping at her clit, the soft wetness of his tongue sending tingling waves up her spine and down her legs. "Oh God yes, Willow!" she cried, as he began pumping his fingers inside her, easily finding that sweet spot inside as he licked abstract shapes over her clit. Her whines were becoming more high-pitched, and her grip in his hair tightened as she arched her back, rubbing her own hand over her nipple and using her legs to pull him closer. He pulled his fingers from her, prodding her entrance with his tongue as he rubbed rapid circles over her clit with is thumb. "Oh fuck don't stop!" she squeaked, and he replaced his mouth over her clit as he used his fingers, still slick from her, to penetrate her torturously slowly. She cried out, her breaths coming in ragged gasps as her stomach muscles and thighs began trembling. "Yes Willow! Don't stop!" she cried, just as he was sure she was about to come, he pulled away, wiping his mouth and grinning deviously.

She pushed up onto her elbows, an animalistic hunger in her eyes as her chest heaved. "Yeah... not so pleasant is it?" Willow cooed, and Sabrina pounced. She threw him back onto the floor, pinning his wrists above his head as she thrust him hard inside her, rocking her hips hard and fast as she kissed him roughly, moaning into his mouth. He thrust his hips along with her, hitting her innermost walls and making them both sigh.

"Call me Daddy again, beautiful," he begged, and she smiled, releasing his wrists and leaning back, slamming herself over and over on his throbbing cock. She massaged her own breasts, rolling her head back as her ass slapped against his skin.

"Oh God yeah, Daddy!" she cried, and he grimaced as he held her hips, thrusting up inside her as she bounced. He reached between her legs to massage her clit, sending her immediately reeling with her orgasm. Her mouth hung open in the most beautiful loss of control, sending Willow into climax soon after. "Oh Sabrina I'm coming!" he whimpered, his legs twitching hard as his toes curled, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as his body jerked, Sabrina's pulsing, spasming core sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through his body, until he couldn't even hear her cries over the ringing in his ears.

His body seemed to keep convulsing, even after he was sure he had been drained. He gasped as Sabrina collapsed onto his chest, her sweat drenched breasts pressing against him. He knew he should be hit with the reality of what they had just done, but... there on the floor of his office, Sabrina's heart pounding over top of his... all he could feel was bliss. He reached up and stroked her hair, kissing her cheek as he panted. She sighed happily, rolling to the side and snuggling close to him, her hand draped over his chest. He looked down at her, pushing her sweaty hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear, before cupping her chin and looking lovingly at her blushing cheeks. Neither of them spoke for quite a while, but strangely, there was no need for it. They were comfortable in each other's arms, in silence. Finally Sabrina stood, motioning to the door behind his desk- his private bathroom. He nodded, and watched her cute little ass as she departed. He climbed onto the couch, and finally the consequences of his actions began to creep into his subconscious. He sighed, his heart rate picking up as his anxiety grew. He covered his face with his hands and sighed. He knew he shouldn't have done it. The relationship between Opal's Head Professor and Team Rocket was already complicated enough... why did he have to go and complicate it further?

Sabrina approached quietly, sinking into the cushion next to him and tucking her pretty legs up beneath her. His hand found her knee, and he absently caressed her skin. He wanted to regret what he had done. He knew he should. But... he couldn't. Sabrina, she... was just so perfect and... _god_ she was an incredible lover.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said absently, and he shot her a look. He had always thought he'd be able to tell, somehow, when a psychic entered his mind. But he had felt nothing. And she had responded aloud to his private thoughts.

"Hey, none of that," he mused, and she grinned, kissing his shoulder. "Why? Got some dirty little secrets in there you don't want me finding?" she teased, running her hand through his hair again. He leaned into her hand, closing his eyes and sighing pleasurably. He kissed her palm, then pulled her hand away, holding it between his as his grey eyes stared into her red ones. "Yes."

She smiled, though she wasn't entirely sure he was joking. There was more to the Professor than she had initially thought.

"My apologies. Unless it is absolutely necessary, I try not to read people. You just... well, that last thought was rather loud," she said with a grin, which he returned, before it faded to confusion.

"Wait so... you didn't read me... that whole time?" he asked, and she laughed, somewhat confused. "No, I didn't," she insisted, but he scoffed anyway.

"There's no way! You... it was like you knew exactly... what I wanted. How to make me... ahem," he blushed, too embarrassed to finish his sentence.

"No I swear I didn't read you at all! That was just... what I like..." she said with a blush, and he turned to her, eyebrows raised and jaw hanging open.

"Wow, uh... you... you're, well..." he blinked as he tried to find the right words. He sighed and finally gave up, leaning over to kiss her lips tenderly, his hand cradling her neck. She returned the kiss, loving how gentle he was. She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her lips, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled back, resting her forehead against his and sighing. She realized, for the first time in a very long time... she trusted him. That scared her.

She released his neck, her hand finding his and grasping it lightly. Her expression turned serious, and she could feel his energy drop from exhilaration to fear.

"Listen, Willow. This was... well, mind-blowing," she blushed, and he cast his eyes away, his cheeks and ears blushing red as well. _Dammit I'm trying to let you down easy. Stop being so cute._

"But... I think we can both agree that it can't go any further. You're a Professor. You have a promising future and I'm... not good for you. I'm Rocket. I like living in the shadows, and I don't intend on stopping any time soon. So let's just... be honest. We... can't do this again," she said, though the words hurt as they left her lips, mostly because of the look on Willow's face. Hurting him was the last thing she wanted. Perhaps that was why it was good she end it here. She had never truly grown attached to anyone. At least, not in a romantic sense. She could already feel the butterflies of nervousness as she realized just how fond she was of that silver-haired boy.

Willow nodded, though she could see his shoulders sink. "I think you're probably right," he said, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing her knuckles gently. His pretty grey eyes peered up at her, and she wished she could just suck her words back up. She knew what was best but... it wasn't what she wanted.

"Can I ask one more thing?" Willow asked, and she nodded. "Stay here with me, tonight. Please?"

He caught her wrist as she started shaking her head and pulling away. "Please, Sabrina. Giovanni won't suspect anything. The twins need to stay here for observation anyway. If you want to go, I won't stop you, but... please stay?"

His grey eyes seemed so lonely, then. It had never occured to her that the life of a Professor might be just as lonely as hers. Her isolation was partly because of her association with Team Rocket, partly just because she despised... well, pretty much everyone. But she still longed for a companion, on occasion. And the Professor... he worked so hard. And when he wasn't in his lab, he was out in the wilderness, exploring and researching. Didn't allow much personal time. And those charcoal eyes... peering into hers. There was such... pain in them. The kind of pain she felt on the rare occasions when she realized she couldn't actually make it down life's path alone, no matter how hard she tried.

She reached up, cupping his face gently and smiling. She felt the need to break the emotional tension that hung over them. It was getting much too... needy. "Okay, but I hope you realize there's not going to be much sleep happening. I have a particularly ravenous appetite and you just peaked my interest," she whispered, and he giggled, leaning forward to kiss, and then bite, her shoulder. "I hoped you'd say that."

***

Willow squirmed beneath the blanket on his couch, suddenly very aware of how sore he was. Sabrina didn't have any of her... "toys" that she usually enjoyed, so she'd had to improvise. He had stinging red marks all over his body from her fingernails and teeth and... _god_ did they hurt in the best way. He eased his hand out to pull her closer, and his eyes shot open when he realized she wasn't there. He sat upright, blinking against the bright sunlight that poured into his office. His clothes were still discarded all over the floor, but hers were gone, along with her purse. His shoulders sank, as he realized she had probably been gone for hours. It hurt his heart to know that they had shared something... remarkable, and he didn't even get to tell her what it had meant. But at least he had had a few good hours of warmth beneath the blankets, holding her beautiful naked body in his arms. Maybe the memories would be enough to keep him from missing her.

He stretched and rubbed his aching shoulders, before he stood and slipped on his underwear. He approached his desk, his feet planting and his body going rigid as a dawning realization hit him right in the gut. He smiled wryly to himself as he looked up at the now blank wall above his desk, where his painting of Lugia had been.

"God damn," he uttered to himself, shuffling around the desk toward a small sticky note on the wall. He grabbed his glasses from his desk and slipped them on his nose, letting his eyes adjust before reading it.

_Thank you for the painting, dear. It will look stunning in my office. You should come see it sometime. Say, Thursday at 8? Bring wine. And new handcuffs. You broke mine._

Willow laughed aloud as he pulled his glasses from his nose and rubbed his forehead. _I thought we agreed not to let this go any further? Oh hell. I'm never going to be able to stay away from her. Not by a long shot._


End file.
